¡Por Una Apuesta!
by Lolo18
Summary: -/-Acabo de hacer una apuesta con él…y juro que no sabía lo que hacía/Tu no eres impulsiva Hinata…¿Qué pasó para que tomaras la decisión de apostar?/Nombró a Sakura/¿Tulipanes?/Son una declaración de amor/Después de todo, las apuestas si valían la pena-/


_**¡Por Una Apuesta!**_

_¿Esto era todo? – _

_Si Naruto… Me retiro…- _

_Adiós Gaara… Salúdame a Matsuri – _

_El día había comenzado como todos, inocente y tranquilo, sin tener noción de lo que próximamente pasaría._

_Gaara había venido de visita unos días, por cuestiones de trabajos, algunas misiones que resolver y los tan ansiados exámenes chuning, que se hacían de esperar._

_Buenos días Hokage… ¿Me necesitaba? – sin voltear supe de quien se trataba._

_Si Hinata… siéntate – la miré y no pude evitar sonrojarme, estaba hermosa._

_¿Qué…desea? – se notaba ansiosa._

_Sabes que Gaara y Matsuri están de visita… - ella asintió – Quisiera comprarle un regalo a su próximo bebé… pero mi gusto es muy malo… ¿Te encargarías? – _

_No lo sé…- se lo pensó por un momento – Creo que no podré – _

_Si no te sientes capaz… lo comprenderé… puedes retirarte – la ignoré y seguí con mi papeleo._

_¿Qué quiere decir? ¿No cree en mis habilidades? – vi como se levantó e infló sus mejillas._

_Si no puedes hacer algo tan simple como escoger un regalo… entonces vete… se lo encargaré a Sakura – sabía que jugaba con fuego, me paré y la encaré._

_¿Cuánto puede apostar que lo hago mejor que Sakura? – _

_Me sorprendió esa respuesta, no parecía la Hinata tímida y silenciosa, sino una Hinata retadora y segura de su triunfo._

_¿Ah si? Con que quieres apostar ¿eh? – la miré fijamente hasta que se sonrojó, entonces desvió su mirada; volvía a ser la de antes, o al menos eso imaginé._

_No más…- la miré confundido._

_¿Eh? – _

_Si… quiero apostar… y ya que ganaré - se hincó sobre la mesa y yo hice lo mismo._

_Esta bien… Hinata Hyuga… - _

_Le demostraré que tengo mejor gusto que Sakura…- _

_Háblame de tú – _

…_Naruto…- entrecerró los ojos – Tendrás guerra…- _

_Entonces dame guerra – estaba empezando a oler su aire, y me gustaba._

_Si yo gano… dirás frente a toda la aldea que no puedes vivir sin mí, te pondrás un camisón con mi foto y escribirás mi nombre en tu frente…- _

_Si yo gano… serás mi esclava durante una semana – _

_Echo – _

_Y un simple apretón de manos fue lo que desencadenó la guerra._

_**O…O…O…O…O**_

_Ya no más, la tonta y tímida Hinata se había acabado._

_Solo bastó decir "Sakura", para que me diera cuenta que aunque me le haya declarado, y haya estado a punto de morir por él, no había significado nada._

_Y es que era egoísta, ahora lo sabía._

_Me decidí a pasar por donde Matsuri, se había convertido en una gran amiga y confidente, así sería mas fácil sacarle información sobre el regalo, además llevaba una ventaja, ya que Sakura y ella no se llevaban._

_Hinata que bueno verte… pasa – _

_Estas hermosa Matsuri – le sonreí y la abracé._

_¿Cómo vas con Naruto? – _

_Ni me lo recuerdes – mis mejillas se inflaron y un sonrojo apareció._

_Jajajaja Hinata… -_

_Acabo de hacer una apuesta con él… y juro que no sabía lo que hacía – _

_A ver… dime… - _

_Es que… quiere comprarle un regalo a tu bebé… me llamó para delegarme la tarea pero… quise negarme… no es que no quisiera comprarle algo a tu bebé… pero si eso significaba estar cerca de él… - la miré con algo de tristeza – prefiero mantenerme lejos…- _

_Tu no eres impulsiva Hinata… ¿Qué pasó para que tomaras la decisión de apostar?-_

_Nombró a Sakura – me crucé de brazos y miré a un lado._

_¡Celosa! – _

_¿Yo? ¡Jamás! – _

_Después de tanta plática y aceptar que si estaba celosa, decidí marcharme, aunque no llevaba ninguna idea para el regalo. _

_**O…O…O…O…O**_

_Llamé a Sakura y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en mi oficina._

_¿Qué quieres Naruto? – se veía algo molesta y fastidiada._

_Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un regalo…- _

_¿Para quién? – _

_Para el hijo de Gaara y Matsuri – la miré ansioso._

_¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que no conozco nada de ellos? – _

_¿Qué relevancia tiene esto? – _

_¡No seas bruto Naruto y piensa! ¿Cómo te voy a ayudar a escoger un regalo, si ni siquiera conozco los gustos de la pareja? – _

_Tengo que ganar Sakura – _

_¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? – debía decirle si quería que me ayudara._

_Hice una apuesta con Hinata… y debo ganarla – _

_Bien… no sé que rayos habrás apostado – pero cuando iba a hablar, me calló - ¡Ni quiero saber! Pero Hinata te lleva una gran ventaja… conoce a Matsuri y es muy amiga de ella… ¿Se te olvidó ese detalle? – _

_¡Demonios!, se me había olvidado. Pero ganaría a toda costa._

_**O…O…O…O…O**_

_Caminé y caminé hasta llegar a una juguetería, la miré por largo rato y entonces algo llamó mi atención, era un peluche en forma de zorro; lo agarré y lo abracé._

_Aún lo amas ¿cierto? – esa voz._

_Sakura – _

_Él te ha empezado a ver Hinata… no lo arruines - ¿Qué quería decir? No entendí sus palabras y deseé no hacerlo. – No sé que habrán apostado… pero sé que ganarás…- _

_Pero… ¿Por qué vienes con todo esto? – estaba confundida._

_Escúchame… Naruto te quiere… y tal vez no me creas pero es cierto… solo no se ha dado cuenta… aprovecha este tiempo y acércate a él… has cambiado Hinata… no eres la misma… has dejado tu tartamudeo… tu timidez… y sé que comprendes a la perfección todo lo que te digo…- me sonrió – No quiero ser tu rival… sino tu amiga… deberías comprar ese peluche… seguro le encantará…- se dio la vuelta – Feliz San Valentín – _

_¡Mierda lo había olvidado! _

_Corrí por toda la aldea, pero no lo encontré, decidí ir a su mansión. Toqué varias veces pero nadie abrió, cansada giré la perilla y la puerta estaba abierta. Entré sigilosa, recorrí todo el lugar pero no había rastros de él, su perfume llegó a mis sentidos y entonces lo seguí._

_Llegué a su habitación y ahí estaba._

_¡CON UNA DIMINUTA TOALLA!_

_¡Puff!_

_**O…O…O…O…O**_

_Intenté despertarla pero no pude, así que la recosté en el sofá de la sala, hasta intenté quitarle el peluche que traía en brazos pero, tampoco pude._

_¿Naruto? – la escuché susurrar y abrir los ojos._

_¿Cómo te sientes? – con suavidad la ayudé a sentarse._

_Algo mareada – _

_¿Qué hacías aquí? – _

_Vine a… traerte esto – sonrojada me extendió el peluche._

_¿Para mí? Es un zorro – ella sonrió y por un momento quise besarla, pero recordé la apuesta. – Ni creas que con esto daré mi brazo a torcer – la miré con desconfianza hasta que de jalón se levantó, y en la salida me miró de nuevo._

_¡ERES UN TONTO! – y con un fuerte portazo se fue, miré mi calendario y…_

_¡MIERDA! _

_¡San Valentín!_

_Saqué inmediatamente la caja de chocolates que tenía en la cocina, y salí lo más rápido que pude, a lo lejos la vi._

_¡Hinata! – pero ella me ignoró. - ¡Espera! – corrí, pero también corrió - ¡Te ordeno que te pares! – y bruscamente se volteo._

_¡NO ME SIGAS! ¡ADEMAS TÚ! – me señaló con el dedo - ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA ORDENARME NADA! – enojada empezó a caminar de nuevo._

_Te he traído chocolates – ella me vio y una sonrisa apareció por su rostro._

_¿Para mí? – miró la caja con deseo._

_Se los daría a Sakura… pero luego recordé que no le gustaba el dulce – y nuevamente el enojo volvió a ella, y es que no sabía por que; las mujeres eran incomprensibles._

_¡IDIOTA! – _

_Lo último que sentí fue un fuerte puñetazo en la cara._

_**O…O…O…O…O**_

"_Se los daría a Sakura… pero luego recordé que no le gustaba el dulce"_

_¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!_

_Y lo peor es que cada día lo amo más, ¿Qué hice para que el destino se portara así conmigo? El Karma estaba en mi contra, y es que si hubiese un manual de: ¿Cómo entender a las mujeres? Sin duda que lo compraría y se lo pegara en la cara, por bruto._

_Me dolían los nudillos, le había dado algo fuerte pero se lo merecía._

_Me dio algo de hambre por lo que decidí comer en Ichiraku's, todo marchaba normal hasta que su vocecita se escuchó por todo el local._

_¡VIEJO NECESITO RAMEN! ¡UNA LOCA ME HA PEGADO! – un tic en el ojo me apareció, ¿acaso me había llamado loca? – _

_¡Naruto! – un aura negra salió de mí y entonces él se dio cuenta que, "la loca", estaba ahí._

_Oh… Hinata… solo bromeaba…- rió nervioso._

_No me importa – _

_Pagué la cuenta y decidí salir de ahí pero él me siguió._

_¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? – esa pregunta me sacó de mis casillas._

_¿Para que quieres saber? – le pregunté sin dejar de caminar._

_Me gustaba más la Hinata tímida, aquella que se sonrojaba y que era amable conmigo – paré abruptamente, ¿acaso se me estaba declarando?, nah… eso era imposible._

_Ella murió en la guerra… Naruto…- _

_**O…O…O…O…O**_

_No sabía que era peor, si recordar su declaración o decirle que la había olvidado. _

_Porque así era. La había olvidado._

_¿Hablas de la batalla contra Pain? – noté como se sonrojaba._

_Yo… no…- la abracé._

_Perdóname - _

_Solté el abrazo y me fui, seguro la dejé confundida pero yo estaba peor. _

_Caminé por toda la aldea hasta pasar por frente del negocio de los Yamanaka._

_¿Cómo estas Ino? – _

_Muy bien… ¿Y tu Naruto? – _

_Bien… creo…- _

_¿A que debo tu saludo? – me miró algo confundida._

_Es que…- empecé a sudar – yo… a mi… me…- _

_¿Te gusta una chica? – terminó por decir algo desesperada._

_Si… eso creo… - _

_Bien… por aquí tengo la flor favorita de la frentona – pero antes de que se fuera a buscar, le grité algo ansioso._

_¡Espera! ¡No es ella! – _

_No te creo – abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa._

_Es otra persona… alguien que siempre creyó en mí… y que aún lo hace… aunque nuestra relación no esté tan bien… digamos que me acordé de algunas cosas… y… he decidido arriesgarme – bajé la mirada algo avergonzado._

_Sé lo que buscas… y para quien – me guiñó el ojo y no pude evitar sonrojarme._

_Gracias…- confiaba en Ino._

_Al rato la vi salir._

_¿Tulipanes? – me pregunté algo extrañado, me imaginaba algo mejor._

_Si… es perfecto… son una declaración de amor… quiere decir que tu amor es sincero… - me sonrió y me las dio._

_Bien… me las llevo…- le pagué y entonces me las envolvió._

_Ahora vendría lo difícil; dárselas._

_**O…O…O…O…O**_

_¡Listo! Ya tenía el regalo perfecto, hasta lo había comprado. _

_Recordé que el color favorito de Matsuri es el rojo, por el cabello de Gaara. _

_Ahora solo tenía que restregarle en la cara a Naruto que había ganado._

_¡Gané! – grité efusivamente._

_No estés tan segura – el muy imbécil había entrado a la oficina._

_¿Y todavía lo dudas? Ya entregué mi regalo… además hasta hace un minuto era el plazo de la apuesta – _

_Yo no recuerdo haber quedado en un horario – _

_Hay muchas cosas de las que te has olvidado – quise salir pero al mirar el piso, habían tulipanes regados. - ¿Qué es esto? – entonces recordé cuando de pequeña, mi padre le había regalado tulipanes a mi madre, y ésta le decía: sé que tu amor es sincero. _

_No pude evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa._

_Si… acepto que me he olvidado de muchas cosas… pero… ¿Cómo olvidarme de la persona que he empezado a amar? – _

_Naruto… tu… - _

_Hoy te regalaré tulipanes… mañana te daré rosas blancas…- _

_Pero… - traté de sonar con normalidad - ¡Ni pienses que te escaparás del castigo!-_

_¡Ya dime que me amas! – me agarró por la cintura y me pegó a él._

_Te lo dije una vez – sonreí._

_Entonces repítemelo – _

_Te amo – me besó con ansias y no pude evitar corresponderle._

_**O…O…O…O…O**_

_Y ahí iba un rubio agarrando a una pelinegra como un saco de papas, dejando una nube de humo detrás de sí._

_Gaara… ¿Esos no son Naruto y Hinata? – _

_Si Matsuri… volvieron a apostar – la castaña vio a su marido con algo de confusión._

_¿Y ahora que apostaron? – _

_Quien era mejor en la cama – la chica se sonrojó al máximo y el pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risita._

_Después de todo, las apuestas si valían la pena._


End file.
